c'est ainsi que tout commença
by raziel-chan
Summary: deux personnes fuient la guerre, un enfant va naitre, dont le futur est tout écrit...


Chapitre 1 : Fuite insensée

La lutte faisait rage. Partout retentissaient des cris de fureur, de haine et de douleur. Des voix à la fois terrorisées et suppliantes, ou encore inhumaines et stridentes. Personne n'était en sécurité. Les morts tombaient comme les traîtres se dévoilaient. Et cette bataille n'en finissait pas. Depuis plusieurs années déjà elle durait, et durerait tant que toute once de vie ne fut subtilisée. On vit toutes sortes d'agissements, tant par la violence que par l'horreur, partout enfants et femmes tués ou violés, hommes et guerriers torturés. Vieillards ou jeunes, riche ou miséreux, tous vaquaient armes à la main, et tous tentaient désespérément de sauver la terre qui les avait mis au monde. Tous sauf peut être deux silhouettes qui fuyaient le sang et la poussière. Car dans cette guerre sainte, deux cœurs s'aimaient, et se cherchaient dans la mort, savaient qu'après le tristesse viendrait la joie, même si le prix a payer valait plus qu'une vie de sacrifice, qu'au delà de l'obscurité pouvait briller une lumière, un messie incarné dans une petite chair. L'une des silhouette était un mâle robuste et élancé qui tenait dans ses bras une femme au ventre arrondit et qui semblait épuisée. Il la tenait serrée contre lui tandis qu'il se mouvait hâtivement avec une étrange discrétion. C'était comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, ou qu'il émanait une sorte de brouillard autour de lui qui les cachaient du monde alentours. Malgré cela, il dut a plusieurs reprise éviter un projectile , sauter par dessus un cadavre ou encore jouer des coudes dans des mouvements de panique. La femme semblait si fragile qu'il la tenait sûrement mais sans trop serres son étreinte de peur de la briser. Pendant plusieurs jours, il marcha ainsi, ne prenant aucun repos, ne se nourrissant pas, tenant le faible créature serrée contre son torse. Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement à chaque seconde, et à chaque seconde son protecteur croyait que ce serait son dernier souffle. Mais elle tint bon, elle lui donna le temps d'atteindre une contrée moins dévastée par la guerre.

Méridian était dangereusement calme comparée au reste du pays. Pourtant, pour la capitale de Nosgoth, le plus dur était à venir, les neuf étaient sur le pied de garde mais leur pouvoir ne permettait pas de délimiter un périmètre de protection autour des landes. Ce lieu regroupait les élites de l'armée, les intellectuels mais aussi tous les fuyards qui étaient traqués un par un, torturés pour le pire ou tués sur le moment pour les plus chanceux, car on ne devait pas sous estimer les pouvoirs des neuf, qui, combinés, donnaient un résultat assez impressionnant. Ces derniers maîtrisaient les éléments mais avaient constitué un corps de garde composé des six guerriers Séraphéens les plus puissants, les plus habiles au combats, les plus entraînés, les plus dangereux de tous les combattants. Leur mission principale était de protéger le cercle des neuf au prix de leur propre vie, en second lieu, d'éradiquer les races non humaines telles que les vampires, les hyldens ou tout autre espèce de monstres. En ce moment même avaient lieu dans les provinces alentours une bataille qui avait officiellement pour but d'éliminer le clan de vampires nouvellement installé à une dizaine de kilomètres du palais principal, officieusement de tendre un piège aux Grands qui planifiaient de détrôner le roi du moment, William le Juste. Ces Grands étaient le nom donné à six des vampires les plus connus, les plus puissants, et , pour le grand malheur du cercle, les plus difficiles à capturer. On ne connaissait pas exactement leurs nom, ces derniers usant des noms de code ou restant tout simplement silencieux à la sommation du leur. Le nom qui était sur toute les langues était Vorador, un vampire âgé de plus de deux millénaires. Tout ce qu'on savait sur lui était que son créateur était un des ailés et qu'il avait réuni ses proches pour former un groupe de « résistance » appelé « La Cabale ». On connaissait aussi un autre vampires, moins terrifiant, mais puissant du moins à ce qu'il paraissait, que l'on nommait communément « Kinan »(1) du fait de son nombre de victime. Etrangement, lui qui avait été il y a quelques année un prédateur féroce faisant tomber ses victimes comme la peste, avait régressé son potentiel destructeur ne s'attaquant plus qu'à des malfrats ou des criminels humains. Le cercle n'était pas dupe, et croyait voir apparaître une ruse quelconque afin de les déstabiliser ou de le faire remonter dans leurs estime. Quoi qu'il en soit, le seul fait de ne pas être humain lui ouvrait droit les portes de la mort.

A plusieurs lieues de Méridian, l'homme s'écroulait sur la place d'un village, miraculeusement épargné par la guerre et, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, il murmura une longue plainte semblable a un coup de vent. Au loin, un cri lui répondit, et quelques minutes plus tard, une femme accourait suivie de près par deux solides villageois.

Quand il reprit ses esprit, il était allongé dans un lit artisanal, mais étrangement confortable. De toutes façons, il avait enduré tant de souffrance que dormir à même la pierre était une caresse. Brusquement il voulu se remettre sur ses pieds, mais une main le forçat à se rallonger. La femme qui avait accouru s'approcha de lui, un air méfiant flottait sur son visage tiré. Elle le fixa d'un air dédaigneux, et lui ne broncha pas. La scène dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon d'environ six ans entre dans la pièce. Il murmura rapidement quelque chose dans l'oreille de la femme, puis tous deux partirent hâtivement vers la pièce voisine. L'homme se relaxa. Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qui s'était dit, mais il en avait saisi l'essentiel : sa femme était en vie, et venait de reprendre connaissance. C'était elle qui était alitée dans la pièce voisine. Il fixa le plafond, sans prendre un seul instant pour considérer la chambre et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil léger. Pendant qu'il se reposait, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il rentrait tard pour une fois. Il avait eu une journée horrible, à cause de la guerre. Depuis plusieurs semaines il pressentait cette bataille sans pouvoir dire pourquoi à sa femme. La mort hantait ses nuits, et il avait peur de laisser son amour seule la journée. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, elle était encore jeune et ils attendaient un enfant. Une nuit, il pressentit qu'ils devaient fuir. Fuir très loin, mais où aller ? La demoiselle lui soutint qu'ils devaient fuir dans son village d'enfance. Les gens étaient compréhensifs et ils seraient bien accueillis. Après une longue discussion, il avait acquiescé et le départ fut prévu pour l'heure suivante. Et là avaient commencé les tourments. Avaient-ils pris la bonne décision ? De plus son corps le faisait souffrir. Sa nature l'obligeait à avoir une fois par mois quelques jours de faiblesse passagère, malheureusement, pour la fuite, il était en plein dedans…

Il n'eut cependant pas plus de temps de méditation, le jeune garçon ayant trébuché a l'entrée de sa chambre, l'avait tiré de son étourdissement. Il se mit sur son séant pour de bon et demanda dans un souffle au garçonnet comment allait la demoiselle d'à côté. Il fut surprit de constater à quel point le garçon le regardait avec des yeux humide d'admiration. Il lui semblait que l'enfant le scanait afin de lire dans son esprit, et il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, lui qui gardait un lourd secret. Néanmoins, il était possible que ce gamin soit lui aussi accablé par les « faiblesses passagères » (2) et pouvait, de ce fait, le comprendre. Il préféra ignorer cette question et reposa la précédente. Très enjouée, la réponse ne tarda pas à venir. La femme était très affaiblit, mais était en bonne voie de rétablissement.

« et l'enfant ? » renchérit alors l'adulte.

« je crois que lui aussi va bien. O-Sugi (3) m'a dit que ça « dormait bien là dedans » en montrant au docteur le ventre de la dame. Je pense qu'elle parlait du bébé. Alors comme ça c'est vrai ce que l'on dit ? Vous êtes venus de très loin en traversant les champs de bataille ? Vous vous appelez comment ? La dame, c'est votre femme ? Vous êtes mariés ? Vous avez quel âge ? Vous semblez vieux et jeune à la fois ?… »

Le gamin ne semblait pas près de cesser ses questions, l'alité commençait a souffrir de nouvelles migraines mais cela l'amusait quand même un petit peu. C'était la première fois qu'un humain, surtout un enfant soit aussi à l'aise en sa présence. Il commençait a être certain de la nature de ce garçon, ce qui expliquerait la sympathie qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard.

« Dites ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait par hasard ?

Pas vraiment, c'est juste une manière de me présenter. Je m'appelle Gimon.(4) Je suis un garnement qui mange sa soupe et qui aime les arbres. Et je crois que vous l'avez senti, ce que je suis. Et vous ? Vous ne seriez pas par hasard un … »

Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase, à la vue du regard assassin que lui lançait l'autre. Il murmura un vague pardon, ses joues rougissant de manière spectaculaire. Le silence gêné s'installa, et fut interrompu par un cri suraiguë provenant de la chambre d'à côté.

Et voilà, je pense que ça suffit pour un premier chapitre.

Pour explication :

Kinan veut dire tueur en japonais. J'aime le japon, beaucoup de mes noms sont inspiré de là.

Ah ah ! vous verrez plus tard, faut quand même que je garde du suspens pour la suite, attention, c'est un des point clé de l'histoire. Si vous avez une explication à ça, dites le moi…

Encore un nom japonais tiré de « la pierre et le sabre » de maître Eiji Yoshikawa ! Une vieille bique gonflante au possible, tout à fait le personnage de la femme que je vais développer plus tard.

En japonais ça veut dire « questionner ».

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'a la fin de ma story, vous parlerez japonais…

Elle ne sera pas longue, les personnages m'appartiennent sauf Vorador, et le petit bébé, et le frère de Gimon, et puis d'autres qui viendront plus tard, vous les reconnaîtrez de toutes façons.

Je rappelle aussi que je ne respecte pas trop la chronologie de Legacy of Kain, enfin, je m'arrange pour que ça tombe comme je le veux, et le caractère des personnages est un peu (parfois beaucoup) changé . Pour situer, cette fiction se déroule avant post thanathos. Environ 15 ans.


End file.
